The Power Within
by belgarion11
Summary: Love comes in many forms, too bad for Fayt it also comes from too many directions. Fayt Nel, Mirage, Maria, Sophia, etc.
1. Default Chapter

**The Power Within**

Crimson shown throughout the room, it permeated the very walls of the dark and forbidden halls. Twin blades whirling with almost superhuman precision, the figure carrying the weapons seemed intent on destroying an invisible nemesis. Violet eyes searched wildly about the room in hopes of finding what the owner sought, a being of indescribable evil, something that lived in the very depths of the world she lived in. 'Where is he? I will not rest until I have rung his last breathe with my bare hands.'

"Nel? You okay?"

Startled by the sudden voice in the room, Nel Zelpher leader of the Crimson Blades whirled on the voice and threw one of her daggers at the intruder. Lucky, or unlucky, depending on your point of view, the dagger was knocked off course with a broad sword. "What the heck was that for?"

Surveying the intruder, Nel found to her horror that she threw a dagger at the man that she had been following throughout the past month. "Fayt? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, who else would be able to dodge one of your daggers?"

"Oh, sorry bout that, thought you were a killer for hire."

"And how the heck did you get that impression?"

"Well you did just come into my room unannounced, how would you react?"

"I would not have thrown my broad sword at them, also I didn't come in unannounced. I was knocking on your door for the past hour, or did you not hear all the banging?"

"I heard nothing of the sort, I think I would have heard it, you must be mistaken."

"And I think you need some rest, you look exhausted, we won't be at our destination for quite some time. I advise you to get what rest you can get while you still can."

"I am fine Fayt, I don't need you to coddle me."

"I am not coddling you, I am just suggesting that you take it easy."

"Yes, sir."

"Would you stop that? You know that annoys the heck out of me."

"Yes, sir."

"Argh…I give up…get your rest Nel, you'll be needing it in the times to come."

Watching the bo…man walk away, Nel could not help herself, she started to stare at his retreating form. 'He has really grown, I mean look at the defined muscle structure, I wonder how they would feel? Damn…I have got to stop entertaining thoughts of Fayt in my daydreams. I mean just because his hair shines like the sky above, his face chiseled by all the battles that we have fought, and his body that now resembles a god, that is no reason to think of him impurely. Yep, now that I have got that sorted out, what can I do to make him like me? Damn, I knew too much time would cause this, but I can't believe that it happened so fast.'

Frustration fueling her actions, Nel started another regiment of exercises that would keep her mind off of the man that plagues her thoughts as of late.

**In another part of the ship**

Mirage Koas was having problems similar to Nel, though she has her own unique way of dealing with it. 'Fayt…Fayt…Fayt…why do you keep running through my mind? I mean you are just a kid right? I mean how can I fall for a immature little kid? The gods must be playing a trick on me. How is this possible?'

The blonde bombshell expressed her anguish on the simulation currently withering in front of her. "Why?" Emphasizing her point, Mirage delivered a succession of kicks and jabs at the holographic image. The world around Mirage soon dissolved into the game room, 'What am I going to do? I mean he cares for all of us, but has not spoken about who he truly admires and loves. What will I do? Should I profess the feeling in my soul? Or leave it as empty promises that will never be truly whole?'

"Why do you cause these things Fayt?"

"You called?"

Turning much too quickly, Mirage caught a glimpse of Fayt before she completed her 360 spin and collapsed on the floor. "Are you okay Mirage?"

"Wha…oh I'm fine Fayt, how bout you?"

"I am good, but I was wondering why you set the system to lock down like that?"

"Oh, just getting in some practice before the big battle."

"Right, but how were we supposed to get in if you locked the perimeter?"

"I didn't think I would need any help."

"Well, I know that, but still it would ease my mind if you put up some sort of safety precaution just in case."

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, come on, not again. I already got through with this stuff when I was talking to Nel."

"You went to go see Nel?"

"Yeah, I mean she seemed a little out of sorts lately."

"Right, I mean I can see how you would think that."

"Anyways, I just came to check up on you, I see that you are fine, I'll be on my way."

"Wait…I mean wait up…let me walk with you. I have something I want to say to you."

"What is it?"

"Can we get to my room first?"

"I guess so, but is it really important?"

"Yes, I don't want anyone else hearing about it."

"Okay, lead the way."

Trekking down the corridor, Mirage tried to gather her thoughts into coherent sentences, but the proximity of the Fayt kind of threw a wrench into her thinking. Although it seemed that their walk had only begun when they reached her room, 'Damn, I need more time.'

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Umm…not out here, would you like to come inside? Would you like something to drink?"

"Uhh…sure. I could go for something cold, how bout a glass of water."

"Water, I'll be right back."

Entering the room, Fayt was not surprised by the interior, it was as neat and clean as Mirage was.

"Here you go, it's ice cold."

"Thanks, it's delicious."

"Well, that's not the reason I wanted to talk to you."

"I thought as much, so what's on your mind Mirage?"

"Umm…this is kind of hard to explain, do you think I could show you instead?"

"Sure, I always understand things better when they are demonstrated to me."

"You're sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Walking slowly towards Fayt, Mirage quickly captured the young man's mouth in a searing kiss that truly explained what she had in mind. Shocked at first, Fayt soon was reciprocating much more proficiently than Mirage had hoped for. Mirage was soon straddling the young man's lap and trying her best to remove certain articles of clothing.

"Wait…stop…stop…Mirage. What is going on?"

"Uhh…I thought that would be obvious."

"I understand that part, what I mean is when did you feel this way for me?"

"Since the first time I met you, I mean I can't help myself."

Without waiting on a reply, Mirage continued her ministrations, she was soon making Fayt writhe in pleasure beneath her. "Tell me that you want me…"

"Mirage…"

"Please…"

"Mirage….stop…please?"

Feeling as if she were slapped, Mirage stepped away from Fayt. "You don't feel anything?"

"No, I feel a lot of things, I felt your passion and lust flow from you."

"Then you know how much I love you."

"Well, that is true, but I need to think about this…I mean it is a little sudden."

"I understand, but please…I need you. I can't stop myself forever."

Escorting Fayt to the door, Mirage delivered one final kiss to the man that had stolen her heart. When the door closed behind him, Fayt dropped to the ground, that last kiss turning his legs into jelly.

'What am I going to do? What am I going to tell Sophia?'

**Author's notes: Well how was that for a prologue? I hoped you liked it; anyways please hit the review button on the bottom of the screen to send any thoughts of how I can improve, or what you would like to see in the future. Peace, I'm out.**


	2. Maria

**The Power Within**

Light filtered through a mesh of darkness, the stars flickered on and off, seeming to contrast with the mood of the weary traveler. He was dressed in an odd way, well it would be odd if he was seen in any time then the middle ages, a broadsword strapped to one's back does earn one attention wherever they go. The shining mop of unruly hair also was a dead giveaway that this person was no mere mortal.

Many would describe him as a good person, but a bit naïve in his ideals, a sort of Good Samaritan in a time of decay and disease. Not many out in the world would do what he hopes to accomplish or what he has done in the past. The world has only one word to describe such a person; he is a hero, someone who will always sacrifice for others while he suffers. Although many would view him with admiration and love, others would like nothing more than to see him fail. It is said that the one thing people like more than a hero, is a hero's fall from grace.

Fortunately for Fayt Leingod, he had much more mundane things to worry about, for example the reaction he would receive when he finally gets the courage to talk to Sophia. 'Okay, it won't be so bad, I mean a limb or two is not that bad right? Unless, it comes from the lower extremities then I'm doomed. How can so much bad things happen on one day?'

Unfortunately for Fayt, it was about to get worse, "Hey Fayt, you okay?" Surprised by the voice, Fayt jumped a foot into the air. "Whoa…a little jumpy aren't we?"

"Maria?"

"Yeah? Something the matter?"

"Uh…nothing…I mean I am fine. What are you doing here?"

"Well this is where I live." Scanning his surroundings Fayt discovered that during his little introspective he had walked all the way to Maria's room. "Right, well I got to go, nice talking to you."

A little hurt by his sudden avoidance of her, Maria made a move to stop Fayt, too bad for her that she hit a little bump in the rug. "Aiie…."

When the dust had settled, Maria was lying facedown on top of the young protagonist. "Ouch" While Maria was evaluating her situation, Fayt was staring at the her with a new found light. The way her hair cascaded off her shoulders, the color of deepest azure flowing all around her, the smell of blueberries that pervaded the very air he breathed, Fayt knew that this was not a good sign.

"I'm sorry Fayt, I didn't mean to run you over."

"It's okay, I mean I have my off days too."

"Well now that I have you pinned to the ground, I suggest you tell me what's bothering you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, just a bit of persuasive conversation, I mean we can have a conversation can't we?"

Staring into her eyes, Fayt knew he could not deny her, "It's just something I have to deal with, nothing to do with the crew."

"Still, I would feel much better knowing what our intrepid hero has on his mind."

"I would like to keep some of my privacy, I mean it is bad enough I don't have any locks on my door."

"Well, about that, it's just for security reasons, I mean what would we do if the whole ship was ambushed."

"Okay, but how do you explain the cameras littering the entirety of my room."

"Uh…research…yes research...for um…..to learn about what makes your power come alive."

Deciding that Maria would not be answering his questions, Fayt tried to get up from the ground. Although Maria had other plans, planting her feet firmly on the ground Maria forced Fayt to stay right where he was.

"What are you doing Maria? I have to go back to my room, I need to get some rest."

"I can see that, but there is something I want to ask you."

"I already told you, my business is my own."

"I understand that part, that's not my question."

"Then what is it?"

"Why did you kiss Mirage?"

"What? How do you know about that?"

"This is my ship Fayt, I know everything that goes on in it."

"That is spying, how could you do that to Mirage or me?"

"It is not spying, I merely am curious why you kissed my pilot."

"What business is it of yours?"

"I am making it my business, now answer the question."

"I don't feel the need to, now I ask you kindly to stand up so I can get back to my room."

"No, now I won't ask again Fayt. Why did you kiss Mirage?"

"Because it felt good, is that what you wanted to hear?" Amazed by the passion in his voice, Maria leaped back standing a safe distance from the enraged youth. "Alright, thank you for your candor; I will be on my way."

"Now hold on a minute, you didn't answer my question, what business is it of yours?"

"I have already stated my reasoning behind my actions."

"I know that is not true, now tell me the real reason, you owe me that much."

"I don't know what you are talking about Fayt."

"I want to know why it is so important for you to watch me, to monitor my every move, what is it that you see in me?"

Turning back toward Fayt, Maria looked into his eyes and said the one thing that came to mind. "I see my future."

"What?"

"I see hope, joy, and children playing in the fields, everything that I have always wanted. Your face brightens my day; it fills me with joy that is immeasurable. I hope to whatever deity that protects the heavens that you are always safe, I cannot live in a world without you there beside me."

"Maria…"

"Let me finish…I have always known that you were special, someone that would bring happiness to whomever he meets, but I also knew that you would always be out of my reach. A star that shines so brightly that it illuminates the very earth with its light. I am sorry that you must carry this burden, but know this, I will always be by your side no matter what, know this." With those final words Maria dashed past Fayt and into her bedroom, 'Maria…why must I cause such pain? Is my life really worth so much to others?'

("I understand, but please…I need you. I can't stop myself forever.")

'Mirage…Maria…why does it have to come to this? Do the heavens above enjoy bringing such misery down on lowly mortals?'

Finding no answers forthcoming, Fayt walked down the corridor in search of his own room. And the stars continued to flicker in the distance.

**Author's Note: Okay, the second installment is done. I hope you like it, I will try my best to write more, but I seem to be short on time lately. Anyways, thank you for reading and don't forget to review. Peace, I'm out.**


End file.
